Because of You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: A woman arrives in Charming after finding out a relative that she doesn't know left her a house. She was going to sell the house but decided on keeping it. Will she catch a Son's eye or will he catch her eye? Will her and her child be safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And yes this is another new SoA story! My muse is having too much fun and will not let me sleep because of ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Crystal stared at her car in disdain. All she wanted to do was get into Charming and then get back out. She didn't want to meet anybody or see anybody. Hell she never even knew she had a Grandmother in Charming, California until she got a phone call from a lawyer saying that she has a house that was left to her in Charming. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She couldn't believe that her card had stopped working five miles outside of Charming. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She looked in her car and sighed. She couldn't leave anything that was in the car there because she needed it. She gave herself three days here and then she had to get back home to her job, her child, and her life such as it is. She knew that she would probably end up moving again within a month or two. She never stayed anywhere for long periods of a time because she was on the run from her ex.

She looked up when she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards her. She wasn't sure if she should stay outside of her car or not. She didn't know anybody here in this town and she wasn't sure about what she should do. She finally decided to open up her car door and get in. She didn't want to be standing out by her car when whoever it was passed. She wasn't sure how she would react to a stranger.

Jax, Opie and Juice were riding down the road and saw a broke down car. Jax signaled to them that they were going to stop and see if anyone needed help and then pulled over behind the car. He got off of his bike followed by Opie and Juice and started walking towards the car. At first he didn't think anybody was in the car but when he looked in the Driver's seat he saw a woman bent down under the steering wheel.

Crystal stayed crouched down between her seat and the dashboard. She hoped that whoever it was that stopped wouldn't see her. When she looked up she found a man wearing a leather vest with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her and she screamed.

Jax jumped back from the window when he heard the woman scream. He lifted his hands up so that the woman could see them as he walked back towards the door. He didn't know why she screamed but he vowed to himself to find out. A woman didn't scream when she found a guy looking at her without having a damn good reason.

He slowly put his right hand down and opened up the door and made sure that he kept his other hand in view of the woman at all times. He wasn't use to this kind of woman so he wasn't sure what to do. He looked over at Opie and Juice and gave a slight nod of his head and Opie nodded back letting him know that him and Juice would stay back.

Jax looked back in the car at the woman and said "It's alright Sweetheart we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you. Is there something wrong with your car?"

Crystal looked up and saw the honestly in the guys eyes so she slowly made her way out of the car. Once she started to get out she saw the guy step back and she was grateful for it. Once she was completely out of the car she looked at the man who had looked in her car window and then at the two men with him. She didn't know them but she somehow knew that they wouldn't harm her.

"I don't know what is wrong with my car. It just quit working right all of a sudden. I tried looking at it but had no luck. Do any of you know where I could get a tow from?" Crystal asked. She kept looking between the three men who were looking at her.

Jax nodded. "Would you like us to take a look at it? We work at an automotive shop. If we can't get it fixed we can call for the Tow truck. I'm Jax and these two are Opie and Juice."

Crystal looked from Jax to Opie to Juice and back to Jax and said "Thank you I'd appreciate that. I'm Crystal."

Jax nodded and then popped the hood of the car. As he looked under the hood it was easy to see what was the matter. He quickly righted what was wrong and then stepped back from the car.

"Try and start it for me." Jax said. He smiled at the look on her face.

Crystal was shocked when the man named Jax told her to try to start the car. She quickly got into the driver's seat and did just that. Her mouth dropped open when it started the first try. She left it running as she got back out of her car because she was afraid that if she shut it off that it would not start again.

"Thank you so much for fixing my car for me." Crystal said. She was just thankful that she didn't need a tow truck because she wasn't sure how she would have reacted having to ride in an enclosed space with a guy she didn't know.

Jax looked at her and said "You could thank me by going out with me tonight."

Crystal shook her head as she got in her car. "Sorry I don't think so."

She shut her door and locked it and then pulled off. She looked into rearview mirror and saw him standing beside his two friends looking shocked. She didn't care how shocked he was. She was grateful that he fixed her car for her but no way in hell was she going out with the guy. She didn't need more trouble in her life than she already did. She kept looking in her rearview mirror making sure that they weren't following her and she was happy to see that they weren't.

She looked down at the directions she had and followed them to where she was told she could pick the keys up at. She quickly ran inside and got the keys and told the lawyer she would talk to him later and then she took off again. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the biker and his friends. She quickly made her way to where the house was at and let out another sigh of relief when she saw that the house had a garage. She could park her car in it and not have to worry about anybody knowing that someone was here.

She took the house key and ran inside after unlocking the door and quickly found her way to the garage and opened up the garage door. She ran back out to her car and got in and drove it into the garage and then got back out of the car. She let out a breath she didn't even realize that she was holding as the garage door shut.

Jax stared at the woman in shock as she drove off from him. He couldn't believe that she had told him no to going out with him. No woman has ever told him no. He wasn't conceited but most women he knew or even talked to would almost die to go out with him. He looked over at Opie and Juice and saw them trying not to laugh.

Exasperated Jax said "I can't believe she told me no! No woman turns me down!"

Opie lost it at that and started laughing and once he calmed down he said "Brother if you could have seen your face it was just priceless."

Jax shook his head. "Why would she tell me no?"

Juice stepped forward and said "Maybe it has something to do with why she was hiding under her dashboard."

Jax thought for a minute and then swore. "I forgot about that. There is something going on with her. I didn't recognize her. Did either of you?"

Juice and Opie shook their heads and Juice said "No, I did glance at her license plate and I know it is from out of state but I'm not sure which state."

Opie nodded. "I noticed that too but I didn't take a close enough look to see where she was from. Maybe we'll see her again in town sometime."

Jax nodded and walked back towards his bike. "Yea you both are right. Let's get to the shop."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… I'm glad you like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

It's been four days since Crystal got to the house she has inherited and she hadn't left once. She always called out for Pizza and had it delivered. She cleaned the house top to bottom and now every room was shining. She looked around the house and let her thoughts go where they wanted too.

She started to wonder if maybe it wouldn't just be easier to call Katie and have Katie bring Daniel out here. She knew that if she didn't know about the house then there was no way her ex knew about the house. She decided that this would be the perfect place for her to hide for now.

She picked her cell phone up and dialed Katie and when Katie answered she said "Hey babe how is it going out there?"

Crystal smiled a little. "It is actually pretty nice out here. How would you like to move out here?"

Katie's mouth dropped open and she said "Are you serious?"

Crystal chuckled. "Yes, I'm very serious. I figure if I didn't know I had a relative in Charming, California then Jim won't know either."

Katie nodded and then remembered that Crystal couldn't see her so she said "That is true. So do you want me to pack my stuff, Daniel's stuff and Annie's stuff and come out there?"

Crystal grinned because she knew that Katie would love it here. "I just want you to pack your clothes and whatever else you think it is you'll want. The house here is furnished and it has four bedrooms."

Katie thought for a minute and said "I can do that. I'll start now while the kids are at school and we should be with you tomorrow. Is there anything special that you want brought?"

Crystal had to think a moment. "Bring mine and Daniel's birth certificates and the pictures. Everything else can stay behind."

Katie knew why this was and said "Alright sweetie we should be with you tomorrow."

Crystal smiled. "Thank you so much Katie. You don't know how much this means to me."

Katie smiled. "Yes, I do because it means just as much to me. I've helped you and you've helped me. Hopefully we'll both be safe in Charming for a long while."

"I'll speak and see you tomorrow babe." Crystal said. She closed her cell phone and looked around. She really hoped that this would work.

She looked at the clock and saw what time it was. She decided that she needed to finally get out of the house and do some shopping especially with Katie, Daniel, and Annie arriving tomorrow. There was no way she would make them eat pizza every night. Then again even though she ordered it she hardly ever ate it.

She made sure that she had the automatic garage door opener and hit the button and then pulled out. She found the store easily and looked around and was relieved to see that she didn't see any familiar cars not that she thought she would but this had become her habit for the last couple of years. She got out of the car and quickly made her way into the store. She knew what she wanted and needed to get so after grabbing a car she made quick work of it. She didn't want to have to talk to anyone. She was still very jumpy.

She was looking at the cereal as she was walking down the aisle and ran her cart into someone. She looked up and saw an older woman looking at her.

Crystal sighed. "I'm sorry about running into your cart."

Gemma looked the woman over that had run into her cart and noticed a lot of things at once. She knew that this was the woman that her son, Juice and Opie had helped. She also noticed that the woman was apparently didn't eat much and that the woman's eyes keep flicking everywhere like she is waiting for something to happen to her. She also noticed that the woman had had a recently broken arm or had it broken because it looks like she could barely use it.

Gemma felt protective of the woman that she didn't even know but she knew that she would eventually get to know her. "It's alright honey. I'm Gemma Morrow."

Crystal gave a slight smile and said "I'm Crystal. It was nice to meet you but I have to get going."

Gemma watched in shock as the younger woman took off with her cart and decided that she would follow her at least to make sure that she was alright.

Crystal hurried through the rest of the store and grabbed what she needed. She quickly made her way through the check out and paid with cash and then hurried out to her car. After loading her groceries in her car she took the cart back inside and then quickly headed back to her car after looking around and making sure that nobody was watching her. One she was inside her car she sat there for a minute shaking.

She couldn't even handle a simple trip to the grocery story. Every noise she heard made her jump and she couldn't even have a simple conversation with a woman. Would she ever quit feeling like she did? She felt like she should just stay hidden away when she couldn't even handle a simple conversation with a woman. She also knew that she needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling but she couldn't burden Katie with it because Katie had her own demons to fight. She hit the steering wheel with her good arm as she felt the tears fall down her face.

Gemma stood underneath the yawning watching Crystal with concern. She saw her get into the car but when she didn't start it Gemma decided to walk over and make sure that Crystal was okay. When she got near the car that she saw Crystal get into she was surprised to see that the younger woman was shaking and crying. She knocked lightly on the window after a few minutes debate with herself.

Crystal jumped and screamed when she heard the knock on her car window. She looked over at the window scared but then took in a deep breath when she saw the woman that she accidently ran into with her cart. She took another deep breath and then rolled down the window.

Gemma waited on Crystal to roll her window down and said "Honey are you alright?"

Crystal looked up and said "I'm fine."

Gemma huffed and crossed her arms. "Baby I know that you're not fine. If you were fine when I knocked on your car window you wouldn't have jumped and screamed. Whatever is troubling you or whatever is wrong you can talk to me. I know you don't know me but I am someone you can trust and someone who can and will help you."

Crystal took in a deep breath and because she needed someone to talk to she said "Could you follow me to my house? I don't like being out in the open."

Gemma was shocked but hid it and said "I'll be right behind you baby girl. I won't let anything happen to you."

Crystal nodded and didn't know why but for some reason she trusted this woman. She watched as Gemma got into her car and then she pulled out and saw Gemma following her. She hoped that she wouldn't regret doing this.

Gemma took her cell phone out and dialed Clay who answered and said "Hey baby."

Gemma smiled. "Hey baby I won't be back at the shop for a while."

Clay frowned and then said "Is everything alright? Do you need help?"

Gemma chuckled. "No baby I'm fine I promise. But I ran into the woman that Jax, Juice and Opie told us about. She is deathly scared of something. She ran into my cart and after apologizing I noticed a lot about her. I'll tell you when I see you later. Right now I just want to make sure that she is alright."

Clay sighed. "Baby this isn't like you. Why are you doing this?"

Gemma should have known that Clay would pick up on that. "There is something about her that seems familiar to me. I want to make sure that she is alright. I need to do this Clay. I can't stand by knowing that something is wrong and not seeing if I can help in any way. She needs a friend and I want to be that friend."

Clay sighed again. "Alright baby but be careful. I love you and will talk to you later."

"I love you too baby and talk to you tonight." Gemma said.

She looked at the house that she was stopping in front of and she realized why the woman looked so familiar. She was LuAnn and Otto's niece. She remembered LuAnn talking about her niece Crystal but she never put two and two together. She also knew then that whatever was wrong with Crystal that SAMCRO would help because she was SAMCRO even if she didn't realize it.

Gemma got out of her car and quickly hurried into the garage and wasn't surprised that as soon as she stepped into the garage that Crystal shut the garage door to hide her car. She hurried over and helped get the groceries from the car and then followed Crystal inside.

She smiled as she looked around. Everything that LuAnn held dear was still in the house. She wondered where the car was at though.

"It's been a while since I've been in this house." Gemma said with a sigh.

Crystal looked up at Gemma in surprise. "You've been in here before? You knew my aunt?"

Gemma gave Crystal a sad smile. "Yeah I knew LuAnn. She was one of my best friends. I took it hard when she was murdered. I wondered what they were doing with the house. Clay asked Otto who is LuAnn's husband and he said that they were trying to track down a niece because they both wanted her to have the house. I guess that they finally found you."

Crystal nodded. "Yeah the lawyer said they had been looking for me for almost a year but they could never track me down. Which is a good thing because if a lawyer couldn't track me down then the SOB I'm on the run for hopefully won't be able to track me down."

Gemma looked over at Crystal in concern and said "Who is after you baby?"

Crystal took a deep breath and then said fuck it and got in the drawer that held a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and took one out and lit it before leaning against the counter. "I got pregnant at the age of sixteen. Even at that young age I didn't believe in abortion so I had my baby and he was worth everything I went through. I've been on and off with my son's father for the last nine years but in the last four years I have been on the run but he has always found me. Although he hasn't found me since two years ago. He's abusive and I saw him kill the one real friend I had. That is when I took Daniel and started running and trying to hide better."

Gemma was shocked and she looked around. "Where is your son if he isn't here?"

Crystal smiled a little. "Daniel is with a friend I found that is also on the run. Katie, Daniel and Katie's daughter Annie will be arriving tomorrow. That is why I was at the grocery story today. I hate going out in public but I knew that I didn't want the kids living off of pizza either."

Gemma nodded. "I can understand that but baby you are safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Crystal gave a bitter laugh. "You're one woman Gemma no offense. You won't be able to stop Jim."

Gemma gave Crystal a look. "It won't only be me. Listen when your friend and your son and your friends daughter gets here tomorrow call me. I want to introduce you to my husband. Just my husband I promise baby."

Crystal felt drained all of a sudden and she slumped against the counter with her eyes closed. Before she could say anything blackness overtook her.

Gemma caught Crystal before she could fall and she hurried took her cell phone out and dialed Clay again. She knew that she should call one of the other guys but until she knew how Crystal was going to react around other men she wanted and needed her husband.

"Yes, baby. Are you okay?" Clay said as soon as he answered his cell. He knew that something was wrong because Gemma wouldn't call him a second time not even an hour after she called him the first time.

"I need you to come to LuAnn's house and fast. Don't tell the guys and you just get here." Gemma spoke rapidly as she tried to keep Crystal from hitting the floor.

Clay was out of the club house before he responded. "Why am I coming to LuAnn's house?"

Gemma sighed. "The woman I was telling you about is LuAnn's and Otto's niece. She just lost consciousness and I'm about to drop her to the floor."

Clay straddled his bike and said "Shit! I'm on my way. How am I getting in?"

Gemma thought about it for a minute. "I still have LuAnn's other garage door opener in my car. Open the garage door and then shut it. Hurry Clay."

Clay shut his phone and he saw Jax and Happy heading towards him but he shook his head and started his bike and roared out of the T-M parking lot. He made quick work of getting to LuAnn's. He found the garage door opener and opened it and then ran inside. He remembered to shut the door before he entered the house through the garage door.

When he saw his wife holding onto a slip of a woman he hurried over and picked the woman up in his arms and then looked to his wife "She barely weighs anything! Where do I put her?"

Gemma thought about it for a moment and then said "Let's see which room she has been sleeping in. I think it's best if we stay here for the rest of the day and tonight. If she comes back around she doesn't need to be alone."

Clay nodded and followed Gemma and was surprised to see that instead of taking the Master bedroom that woman he was carrying had taken the bedroom next to the Master bedroom. He waited on Gemma to pull the bedding stuff down and then laid his charge in the bed and watched as his wife pulled the covers up over her before they both headed towards the living room.

Clay sat down and said "Do you want to tell me what is going on now?"

Gemma sighed and sat across from Clay. "Crystal is LuAnn and Otto's niece. She has been on the run from her ex for the last four years. She has a son who will be arriving tomorrow with a friend and her daughter."

Clay closed his eyes. "It looks like I need to pay a visit to Otto and see if he knows anything about the ex."

Gemma nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. She's scared Clay and I'm sure I don't know half of what she has been through. Tomorrow you will be meeting her son along with her friend and her friend's daughter. I do know that her ex whose name is Jim something killed one of her friends in front of her."

Clay growled at that. "I'll set it up to where I can go and see Otto tomorrow morning. For now what do you think we should do?"

Gemma looked around. "Can you find out where LuAnn's car is at? I know that her and Otto had it left to Crystal. It may be good if we can find it and Crystal can drive it. Her car looks like it is on its last leg."

Clay nodded. "I can do that. You may want to call your son and let him know that we will be unreachable for a while."

Gemma sighed but nodded. "I don't want him to know where we are at. Is there enough room to pull my car and put your bike in the garage?"

Clay stood up and went over to the door that lead to the garage and opened it and looked out. "I'll have to move her car over some but yes there is plenty of room."

Gemma nodded and through Clay her car keys. "While you do that I'll call Jax."

She watched Clay walk out into the garage after getting Crystal's car keys off the counter. She sat back down and sighed as she took her cell phone out and dialed her son.

"Hey Ma do you know where Clay rushed off too earlier?" Jax asked as he answered his cell.

Gemma sighed. "He's with me and we're both fine but we'll be unreachable until tomorrow."

Jax frowned and looked at the guys who were looking at him and he said "Why will you two be unreachable Ma? What in the fuck is going on?"

Gemma knew that her son was going to give her hell about this but she couldn't help it. "Jackson just leave it alone. We'll fill you in when we can. Right now just know that Clay is helping me to protect someone."

Jax frowned again. "Who are you two protecting Ma? Do you want some help?"

Gemma sighed. "No Jax we're fine. I'll tell you what I can tomorrow but for now to make sure the person we are with is comfortable it has to be this way."

"Fine Ma but you call if you or Clay need anything." Jax said. He knew that something was up but he also knew better than to push his mom right now. He would just have to wait until tomorrow sometime.

"I will baby. I love you and be safe." Gemma said. She closed her phone and then leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

When Gemma opened her eyes again she saw Clay sitting in the armchair he had been sitting in earlier and she saw that it was dark out so she said "What time is it?"

Clay laughed and looked at the clock and said "It just turned eight. It looked like you were exhausted so I let you sleep."

Gemma stood up and said "Has Crystal been up?"

Clay shook his head. "No and I have checked on her a couple of times."

Gemma nodded but before she said anything she heard a cell phone ringing and knew it wasn't hers or Clay's and followed the sound to the kitchen. She found the cell phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Gemma said as she answered Crystal's cell phone.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number. I'm trying to reach Crystal." a woman's voice said.

Gemma said "You don't have the wrong number. May I ask who is calling?"

Gemma heard the woman take a deep breath and then said "This is Katie."

At first the name didn't ring a bell but then she remembered Crystal saying her friend Katie was coming to live with her. "Hello, Katie I'm Gemma. Crystal passed out and hasn't woken up since this morning. My husband and I our here keeping an eye on her. I knew her Aunt and I know her Uncle. What can I do to help you sweetie?"

Katie took in a deep breath. "We weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow but my ex tracked me down so I took the kids and what I had packed and ran. We are at the airport now. Do you know anyone who could come and pick us up?"

Gemma gasped and looked at her husband who said "What is it baby?"

Gemma held up a finger to him and she said "Katie I'll send my husband in my car. You'll recognize him by the cut he is wearing. It will have a reaper on the back of it and the patch says President. His name is Clay. He should be with you in about forty-five minutes. Stay inside. How will he recognize you?"

Katie let the relief in her voice show as she said "I have a bandage on my arm from where the bastard cut me before I got away from him today."

"Alright sweetie he'll be there soon. Call me back on Crystal's phone if you need anything." Gemma said before closing the phone.

Clay looked at his wife and said "What is it?"

Gemma swallowed and said "You need to get to the airport. Katie, Daniel, and Annie are there. Her ex found her but she was able to get away but not before he cut her. She will have a bandage on her arm."

Clay growled and grabbed Gemma's keys. "I know you said you didn't want anyone else knowing but I'd feel better about someone having my back."

Gemma thought about it for a minute and said "Get Tig but make sure you don't tell him anything around the others."

Clay nodded and kissed his wife. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Gemma nodded and then after watching her husband pull out of the garage and shut the door and go down the street she headed to check on Crystal.

Clay was pissed that some man would ever think of hurting a woman as he drove towards the club house. He knew he would probably get heat for driving Gemma's car but he couldn't have one adult and two children on his bike. Once he pulled up to the club house he left the car running and went inside to look for Tig.

He found Tig with some crow eater and walked over and said "Come on brother play time is over. I need you with me. Now!"

Tig pushed the bitch off of him because he wasn't even really getting into it and stood up. He nodded his head towards Jax who was coming towards him and Clay.

Clay turned his head and sighed. He hated lying to his step son but he understood Gemma's reasoning behind it.

"I thought you and Mom wouldn't be reachable until tomorrow." Jax said.

"Your Mom and me are still unreachable but I need to Tig for something. And Jax don't ask right now. I swear we will bring it to you and the club tomorrow." Clay said.

Jax looked at Clay and finally nodded. "Be careful brother."

Clay nodded and walked out of the club house with Tig following him. He knew that Tig wanted to know what was up but until they were by Gemma's car he wouldn't say anything.

Tig followed behind Clay and when Clay stopped at Gemma's car his eyebrows rose and he said "What's going on brother?"

Clay rubbed a hand down his face. "We're heading up to the airport to pick up a woman and two kids. When we get back and get to where we're going I'll explain everything. Right now we need to get there because the woman already has a cut on her from her ex who found her before she managed to get away again."

Tig swore and said "Well let's go brother."

Clay nodded and got into the car and took off with Tig behind him. Forty minutes later they were at the airport and Clay left the car idling in the pickup area as he hurried inside. His eyes sought out the woman he was looking for and was happy to see that she was standing close by him. So he walked over to her with Tig following him.

"Hi are you Katie?" Clay asked the woman. He smiled when he saw her looking at his cut and turned around so that she would see the reaper that Gemma had told her about.

Katie let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm Katie. You must be Clay."

Clay nodded. "Yes, I am and the man behind me is Tig. He will be following us."

Katie nodded and then looked down and sighed when she saw that both kids had fallen asleep waiting. She really hated to wake them up but she had no other choice. She couldn't carry both of them plus get their bags.

Clay looked down and smiled slightly when he saw the two kids fast asleep leaning up against the wall and he said "Tig and I will carry them so you don't have to wake them. Do you have any bags?"

Katie nodded and grabbed the bags. "Yes, and I can get them."

Clay nodded and looked at Tig "You pick up the boy and I'll get the girl. We need to hurry."

Tig nodded and bent down to pick up the kid and he hoped that he was being gentle. He isn't use to kids even though Able was a little over a year old now. When he had the boy in his arms he reached a hand out and grabbed the heaviest looking of the luggage and carried it out to the car with Katie following him and Clay following her.

Once Clay and Tig put the kids in and loaded the luggage Katie whispered "Thank you two so much for doing this even though you don't know me."

Clay shook his head. "You're family and we help out family. Let's get you to where you belong."

Katie nodded and got in the passenger seat and Clay looked at Tig and said "Follow us back. Now that you're in the know you may as well find out the rest of it. But until my say so or Gemma's none of this gets back to the others."

Tig nodded and then walked over and hopped on his bike. He felt rage overtake him as he followed Clay back to Charming. He couldn't believe that some man would deliberately hurt a woman like Katie. He may not know anything about her but in the few sentences she has said he knew that she was a wonderful and caring woman. When he thought about that cut on her arm he got even more pissed. How dare someone hurt her or any woman and especially how dare someone hurt her when she had two kids.

Clay looked over at Katie and saw that she was still shaken up. "Sweetie you'll be safe here. Like I said back there you're family and we take care of ours."

Katie looked over at him with a sad smile. "How am I family? You don't even know me."

Clay shook his head. "You became family the minute my wife found out that Crystal was LuAnn's niece. LuAnn was SAMCRO and so are you and Crystal now along with your children."

Katie sighed. "Just hold off on that until you know everything. You may change your mind."

Once more Clay shook his head. "I won't change my mind. It don't matter who is after you. They come here and they find you they will be dealt with."

Katie didn't say anything she just looked out the car window. She wondered what the story was with the man on the bike following them. Even though it's been years since she actually looked at a man she found him to be hot. She may not trust men but something about him is telling her she could and should trust him. She shut her eyes and sent up a small prayer that her and the children and Crystal would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you all like this story… This chapter is not long like the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

When Clay pulled into the driveway of LuAnn's house he quickly put the garage door up and pulled in far enough so that he could have Tig park his bike in the garage as well. He looked over and saw that Katie had fallen asleep and he smiled a little. He could still see even though it was dark and he was shocked to see that her cut was bleeding on her arm. He silently cursed as he got out of the car and headed towards the back of the car.

"You need to put your bike in the garage so that nobody sees it." Clay said. After he said that he walked around to the passenger seat so that he could wake Katie up. He hated to wake her up but he also knew better than to carry her inside. With the little he knew about her past she wouldn't take kindly to being carried inside.

Tig frowned when he saw that they were at LuAnn's house but did as Clay told him too. He would find out soon enough he hoped why they were at LuAnn's old house.

Clay bent down after opening up the passenger door and said loudly "Katie we're here. You need to wake up."

Katie's eyes flashed open quickly and Clay stepped back when he saw the fear in her eyes and then Katie said "Are we here already Clay?"

Clay nodded. "Yeah let's get you and the kids inside. We'll get the bags later. I know you probably want to check on Crystal."

Katie nodded and got out of the car and went and opened up one of the back doors but before she could lift Annie out Tig said "We'll get the kids. You need to watch that arm. It's bleeding again."

Katie looked down and said "Damn it I thought I finally got the bleeding under control."

Clay shook his head as he got Daniel out of the car. "We'll check it out inside. If it's too bad we'll call a friend of ours who knows how to stitch up."

Katie looked frightened at that and Tig said "No need to be scared. Chibs won't tell anyone you're here plus he is one of us."

Katie looked at them and then nodded and said "Are we ready to go in?"

Clay nodded and led the way after making sure that the garage door was shut. He opened up the garage door and stepped into the kitchen and was surprised to see that Crystal was awake and in the kitchen.

Crystal jumped when the garage door opened up and when she looked over she was even more shocked to see Katie and two men she didn't know but she said "Oh my God Katie when did you get here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Katie stepped around Clay and went straight to Crystal and hugged her. "Clay who is Gemma's husband came and picked me up at the airport followed by the guy carrying Daniel. Clay and his friend brought me here. Let's put the kids down and then we can talk."

Crystal nodded but when she stepped up to Tig to take Daniel from him Tig said "Just show us where you want them."

Crystal nodded and led the way as she went through the living room she gave Gemma a smile letting her know that she appreciated what she did. She knew that Clay had been here because when she woke up and asked Gemma how she got to the bed and what had happened Gemma had told her. She led Clay and Tig into a room and motioned to the bed. She watched as each man gently laid the kids on the bed after she pulled the sheet and blanket down. Once the kids were in the bed Crystal quickly took their shoes off and then covered them and kissed each one on the head before leading the way out of the bedroom back to the living room.

Once in the living room Crystal made Katie sit down while she stayed standing and said "Why did you arrive tonight? I thought you weren't due until tomorrow."

Katie shook her head. "We weren't going to leave until tomorrow but Tim found me. He cut me and I was able to knock him out with something and I got the kids and what I already had packed and we ran."

Crystal swore as she looked down at Katie's arm. "I know you hate hospitals babe but I can't sew you up like I normally would. I'm exhausted from not sleeping and eating in four days."

At that Katie looked up and said "Damn it Crystal you swore to me you would eat and sleep."

Crystal looked down and said "I know I did and I'm sorry but anytime I tried to force myself to eat I got sick. I did finally sleep some today though."

At that Gemma glared and said "You only slept because you collapsed on me."

Clay and Tig who were standing by and watching the women in awe how they could jump from one thing to the next without batting an eyelash and Clay said "I think it's time we call Chibs. He can patch Katie up."

Crystal looked up at that and said "I have one question and I want an honest answer to that question before anyone is called in."

Clay looked at Crystal with surprise but nodded and said "Ask your question then Baby Girl."

Crystal took in a deep breath. "When I first arrived in Charming I met three bikers outside of Charming when my car quit working. Do the names Jax, Juice, and Opie mean anything to you?"

Tig held back a laugh but Clay laughed and said "They are part of us yes. Jax is Gemma's son."

Crystal bit her lip at that and finally said "I know you have questions so would it be easier for you to have the guy named Chibs come over with the rest of the men in your club? I really don't want to have to repeat my story more than once and I'm sure Katie doesn't either."

Clay looked at Crystal and said "Are you sure you want a lot of men you don't know in your house?"

Crystal nodded. "I'm sure. I may have just met Gemma today but I trust her. And you and the guy behind you went after Katie for me even when you didn't know her so I trust you to an extent."

Gemma walked over and put her hands on Crystal's shoulders and said "Baby Girl none of the guys will disrespect you and if they do I'll deal with them. The guy standing beside Clay is Tig."

Crystal nodded and said "Nice to meet you. Now I know it's late but can you get your men over here? I'd like to do this while my son and niece are sleeping."

Clay nodded and took his cell phone out of his pocket and made the calls. After he finished he looked over at Crystal and saw her whispering to Katie and making hand gestures. He could tell that she was really concerned for her friend. He vowed to himself that he would make sure these two women were safe no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting on this story... Thanks for all the adds to favorites and/or story alerts… This chapter is a little short… But the next chapter is longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Ten minutes later Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Happy, Jax, and Opie roared into the driveway. Clay noticed that Crystal and Katie both tensed and looked at Gemma and with a motion of his head let her know that the two women needed her. He stood up followed by Tig and went to the front door.

Jax was the first one to the front door and demanded "Why are we meeting at LuAnn's house?"

Clay glared at him and whispered harshly "I want you all to listen to me and listen to me carefully. When you walk in here you will keep your distance from the two women. You will talk in gentle tones and you will not scare them at all. Do I make myself clear?"

At that all the Son's eyebrows rose up but they finally nodded. They walked into the house and into the living room where they could hear voices coming from.

Jax came to a complete stop at the entry way of the living room because he saw the woman from four or five days ago that he had helped. He did a double take because she looked so different than what she did when him, Opie and Juice all stopped to see what was wrong with the car.

He couldn't help it he took another step towards her and blurted out "It's you."

At that Crystal's head snapped up and she blushed when she saw the way Jax was looking at her but then she said "Yeah it's me."

At that everyone chuckled and Jax said "Where have you been? I've been looking around town for you but never found you."

Crystal looked at Gemma and Gemma said "It's alright Baby Girl Jax won't hurt you. You may as well start there as anywhere."

Crystal nodded and said "I've been here the entire time. I haven't left once until earlier today which is when I met Gemma and she came back here with me and we got to talking."

Jax nodded and stepped forward and said "How did you come to live in LuAnn's house?"

Crystal smiled at that and said "LuAnn was my aunt. I didn't even know I had an Aunt until the lawyer handling her estate tracked me down."

Clay and Gemma kept exchanging looks because it was like Crystal and Jax both didn't notice that anyone else was in the room with them.

Jax stepped forward again and came to a stop right in front of Crystal. He noticed that she tensed so very slowly he took her hands in his own and looked her up and down to make sure that she was alright.

When he was satisfied that nothing seemed to be wrong he looked into her eyes and asked quietly "Are you alright?"

Crystal's breath caught in her throat at the tenderness she heard in his voice and she nodded. She wasn't use to men being nice to her. She wasn't used to them being concerned for her. She got lost as she was looking into Jax's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Crystal finally started to breathe again as she was looking at Jax and said "I'm alright."

Jax nodded and took another step forward and pulled Crystal into him and whispered in her ear "It's alright babe. I'll make sure you stay safe."

Once again Crystal's heart felt like it was stopping. She may not trust guys but there was something about him and she trusted him. She couldn't help it. She wished at that second that she could stay in his arms for forever. Her head spun at that thought but she didn't analyze it to death.

Katie was watching Crystal in surprise. In the time she has known Crystal she has never seen her let a man touch her like she was letting the man that was holding her. She couldn't help but smile as she thought that maybe just maybe the guy would be the one to show Crystal that not all men are assholes and abusers and that some men can be relied on.

Tig saw Katie looking at Crystal with surprise and chuckled as he walked over to her and bent and whispered in her ear "I take it Crystal doesn't let men touch her?"

Katie jumped a little but when she saw Tig she smiled a little and shook her head. "Normally if a man tries to touch Crystal she punches or kicks him. Her ex use to beat and rape her and tried to beat on her son. It's weird but a good weird seeing her letting a man be there for her. I'm hoping that maybe he can get through to her."

Tig nodded and said "What about you? Are you jumpy too when it comes to men?"

Katie knew what he was asking so she looked him in the eye and said "Most men yes I am. There is something about you that makes me feel safe. I'm not sure I like it but I'm willing to not fight it. I usually scream when I'm within 10 feet of a man. But instead of screaming when you are so close I feel like I'm safe and that nothing can hurt me again."

Tig looked away because he knew then that she felt the same connection that he did. He just wasn't sure what to do about it or if he should do anything about it. He did know though that he would be around her a lot because if she felt safe around him then he would make sure that she stayed safe and didn't get hurt anymore. He would think about what he was feeling later. Right now he was more concerned about making sure she didn't think any of the Sons would hurt her.

Jax was relieved that Crystal was letting him hold her. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had finally found his other half. He felt complete in a way he never had even when he got back with Tara when she came back home a year and a half ago. He felt like he was at peace and he liked the feeling.

Crystal was surprised that she wasn't freaking out about Jax holding her. Instead of pulling away or freaking out she held onto him tighter and breathed in the scent that was him. It helped to calm her down and she was very surprised that such a simple thing could calm her down.

Katie burrowed into Tig's side as she thought about everything that had happened today. Just being near him was enough to make her calm down when earlier she had been scared out of her mind about the fact that her ex had found her. She never thought she would feel safe around a man again but then again she knew how life and fate loved to throw surprises.

Tig let Katie lean on him and he wrapped his arm around her gently. He didn't want to scare her off or aggravate any wounds or bruises she had. He looked around and saw that Gemma, Clay and the rest of the guys were staring at him and Katie and at Jax with Crystal. He shook his head and just looked back down at Katie all the while thinking about how he would love to be able to kill the man that hurt her. He knew that he would have to let her go so that Chibs could take a look at her arm but for now he held onto her like she was holding onto him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Gemma seeing Jax with Crystal and Tig with Katie smiled a little. She knew that it was hard for these two women to trust men but yet they seemed to instinctively trust Tig and Jax.

She cleared her throat and said "Alright I think we need to let Chibs take a look at Katie's arm before the bleeding gets worse."

At that Chibs snapped to attention and looked at the two women trying to figure out which one was Katie but soon figured it out when he saw the bandage and the blood soaking through it. He quickly walked over to her but when he got closer he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Love. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to take a look at your arm. Tig can stay beside you if that will make you feel better." Chibs said in a soothing tone. He saw the way that the lassie had tensed up and he didn't want her to be scared of him.

Katie looked at Tig who nodded and said "Chibs won't hurt you babe. I'll stay beside you if that will help you out."

Katie nodded and then looked at Chibs and whispered "I'm sorry. I'm not use to men being nice."

Chibs nodded as he unwrapped the bandage from Katie's arm. "It's alright Love. But none of us will hurt you. What did he use to cut you with?"

Katie sighed and said "His hunting knife."

At that Tig growled and said "It's alright babe. You won't ever be touched again here."

Katie sucked in a breath as Chibs probed her knife wound but let out a sigh of relief when Chibs said "I should be able to use butterfly bandages instead of stitching you up. Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Katie sighed and pulled her shirt up a little to show her side. "He punched me and then kicked me in my side."

While her shirt was up Tig looked down and grew cold at the sight of the bruises on her pale skin. He felt rage swallow him up whole but he kept grounded by the arm he had around Katie. He would definitely make sure that whoever had done this to her pay with their life.

Chibs probed the bruises and finally said "I don't think he cracked or broke your ribs but we need to keep an eye on them for a couple of days. Other than this are you alright?"

Katie nodded and then said "Yeah I'm alright apart from the cut and my side."

Chibs nodded and said "If you need anything let me know. I'll keep an eye on ye to make sure that you're alright Love."

Katie smiled at that and nodded. She was in a lot of pain and wanted to sleep but she knew that her and Crystal needed to have this conversation now and not put it off until later.

Clay looked at Crystal and said "Are you up to talking now?"

Crystal pulled out of Jax's arms and looked around. She didn't feel uncomfortable with all these men in her home and close to her which was a small miracle she thought. She couldn't believe that she actually felt safe in the presence of all these bikers even if she was still a little jumpy. She knew that she would be jumpy until she dealt with her past but she was on her way to doing just that.

"Yes we're up to talking now. Just please keep your voices down. I don't want Daniel or Annie woke up." Crystal said.

At that Jax's head snapped up and he said "Who is Daniel and Annie?"

Crystal smiled at the thought of her son and her niece and said "Daniel is my son and Annie is Katie's daughter."

Jax nodded then and said "Where was he when I met you that first time?"

This time Katie spoke up. "He was with Annie and me. Crystal wanted to do this without having to worry about her son constantly as she decided what she wanted to do. Today she decided that she wanted us all to live here."

Jax nodded and Clay said "What can you tell us about the men after you?"

Crystal sighed and walked away from Jax a little and started to pace as she talked. "I met Jim when I was 16 years old and he was twenty. I ended up pregnant with Daniel at 16 years old and I didn't believe in abortion so I kept my baby. After Daniel was born Jim and I broke up but we were off and on for many years. He started to get abusive when Daniel was about three years old. I finally got fed up with it four years ago when he put me in the hospital in ICU. When I came out I went on the run. But he always somehow manages to find me."

Crystal has to stop talking because if she didn't she would break down and cry and Jax walked over to her and said "Take a deep breath Darlin. It's alright and you're safe here."

Crystal nodded and leaned on Jax and absorbing some of his strength and continued on. "Two years ago I watched my best friend get murdered because she was trying to help me. Jim had me tied up and made me watch him kill her. When I first came to Charming I was only going to look at this house and possibly sell it so I would have some money. Then after I cleaned it I got to thinking. If I didn't know I had an Aunt and Uncle who lived in Charming how could Jim possibly know? So this morning I made the decision that we would live here at least for a while."

Clay nodded. "You're staying here and you're done running Baby Girl. You're SAMCRO and we will protect you. If your ex shows his face here it will be the last time you will ever see him. I'm going to go and see your Uncle tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

Crystal thought about it for a minute and then said "Actually yes I would. I need to thank him for my safe haven."

Clay nodded and looked at Jax and said "Why don't you go with us tomorrow?"

Jax nodded. "I will."

Clay looked over at Katie and said "Why don't you go and check on the kids honey before you tell us about your ex."

Katie let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I think I will do that. Thank you."

Clay smiled and watched her walk away. He had seen that she got shaken up while Crystal was talking and he wanted to give her a minute to compose herself before she had to talk about her ex.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I've been dealing with some stuff which is why I haven't updated my SoA stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Katie let out another sigh as she walked back towards the bedroom that the kids were sleeping in. She was glad that she had a short reprieve before she had to tell her story. Just listening to Crystal talk was enough to make her flashback to some things she would rather not think about right now. She shook her head and came to a stop in front of the room that her Annie and her nephew Daniel were sleeping in. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

Tig had decided to follow Katie to make sure that she was alright. He wasn't sure he wanted to name whatever it was that he was feeling but he knew that he had to make sure that she was alright. There was just something about her that kept drawing him to her. When he saw her leaning against the wall instead of being in the room with the kids he quickened his steps. He hated seeing her like this and all he wanted to do was to make her smile.

He walked over to her and didn't even stop to think about what he was doing. He just gently pulled her away from the wall and into his arms. It felt right to him. Hell if he was honest with himself she felt right to him. Holding her in his arms made him feel as if he was coming home. He wasn't sure he liked that feeling or not.

"Shhh baby I got you. You're alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Tig whispered in Katie's ear. He wasn't sure where the words came from but they came from his heart he knew that much. He didn't even know he was going to say them until they came out of his mouth.

Katie wrapped her arms around Tig's neck and held onto him as she felt all the strength he was giving her. She wasn't even aware that she was crying until Tig pulled back a little ways from her and wiped the tears off of her face gently. She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. She wasn't even aware of anything but him right at this second. If a bomb would have exploded she doubted she would have heard it because all she could see and hear was the man who looked so bad ass but yet was holding her so gently and caring for her.

Tig saw the look in her eyes and it responded to something in him. He didn't stop to analyze what he was doing or feeling he was just caught up in the moment. He bent his head slowly with his eyes still locked on her even as his lips settled on hers for a short but passionate kiss. When he pulled back he smiled when he saw that she was indeed smiling just like he wanted too.

"Come on babe let's go check on the kids and get you back to the living room before they send someone looking for us." Tig finally said. He wrapped his arm around Katie's waist and guided her into the bedroom. He kissed her on the temple before letting her go and check on the kids. He smiled as he saw her kiss her daughter and then her nephew on the head as she made sure that they were okay.

Okay Cassie(LacytheDemonicDuck) here. I'm betaing this chapter for Crys. Gotta say girl, I love this side of Tig. It's so sweet! Now, to all Crys' readers out there, she's got some stuff going on so that's why it took her so long to update. I hear of one person complaining about how long it took and I'm telling ya, you ain't gonna like it. Kay? Good. Also, anonymous reviewer going by Me, yeah, can you cut it out please? I mean, go ahead and review but cut the creepiness down by just a whole lot. That'd be great. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a very long time since I updated but I'm back with a new chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As Katie walked back into the living room with Tig she looked around and saw that Crystal was still within touching distance of Jax. She was happy that Crystal felt safe around a man enough to let him hold her when she needed it. She looked at Tig and gave him a slight smile because for some reason she felt the same way about him that Crystal seemed to feel about Jax.

She took in a deep breath and then took the final step into the living room letting everyone know that her and Tig were back from checking on the kids. She knew that she had to talk about Tim but she hated it. She didn't like remembering her past mistakes or the pain and heartache she has suffered at his hands.

Crystal's head snapped up and her eyes zeroed in on Katie and she said "Are you alright Katie?"

Katie tried to smile but didn't quite succeed so she just nodded. "I'll be fine Crystal. It's you I'm worried about. How are you holding up?"

Crystal chuckled a little and shook her head. "I'm holding up find. I have Gemma right here if I need her and so do you. Everything will be alright Katie. I don't think Jim or Tim will be getting near us anytime soon. Are you up to telling everyone about Tim?"

Katie sighed but nodded. She knew that she was going to have to tell them about Tim. She also knew that it was going to bring back a lot of memories that she knew she would have trouble dealing with. She wished that there was another way but she knew that there wasn't. She knew that she was going to have to go over her past and open up a lot of wounds that had just finally started to heal.

"I met Tim several years ago. When I first met him he was a decent man even though he ran with a tough crowd. The first couple of months that we were together he spoiled me rotten and I fell for him hard and fast. About five months into our relationship he started beating me. I told him after the first time he beat me that if he did it again I would leave him." Katie said. She had to stop for a few seconds and take in a deep breath and let it out.

Tig grabbed a hold of Katie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can take a break if you need to."

Katie gave Tig a grateful smile but shook her head and sighed. "No I want to finish this."

Tig nodded and said "Okay but if you need a break at anytime just stop talking."

Katie nodded and took in another deep breath and let it out before looking at everyone once again. "Tim apologized for what he did the very next morning. For a while things were great again. I had thought that him beating me was just a one time thing. Boy did I ever find out wrong. He started bringing friends home and he made me sleep with them and if I said no he would beat me. I tried to leave several times but Tim always found me and drug me back after beating me badly. The beatings stopped when I got pregnant with Annie but as soon as I had her they started up again. When Annie was four he hit her for the first time and that was the last straw for me. When he fell asleep that night I packed up a couple of my things, took all the cash he had in his wallet, packed up some of Annie's clothes and I left. That was four years ago. So yes my daughter is eight and Daniel is nine if you are trying to do the Math in your head."

Tig pulled Katie fully into his arms when she was done talking. He could tell that by talking it had taken a lot out of her. As he replayed what she said in his head the rage he felt was a welcomed relief from the sorrow he was feeling. When he got his hands on this Tim guy he was going to make him wish that he had never been born. It didn't matter to him that he had just met Katie. The only thing that mattered to him was making the guy pay for what he did to Katie and her daughter Annie. He would make the bastard wish that he had never laid a hand on Katie.

"It's okay now Doll." Tig whispered in Katie's ear.

Katie tipped her head back onto Tig's shoulder and looked at him with a slight smile on her face. "Thank you for being by my side while I talked about Tim. I find it really hard and difficult to talk about him and the things he did to me. I feel ashamed that I let it happen."

Tig shook his head but before he could say anything Clay said "Baby Girl you have nothing to be ashamed about. What happened to you was not your fault at all just like what happened with Crystal is not her fault. I want you to remember something Katie. You are in our town now and if your ex shows up he is going to wish that he never set eyes on you again because his days will be numbered. I also want you and Crystal to both remember that you are no longer on your own. If you need something no matter what it is I want you to call one of us and we'll be here. Okay?"

Crystal and Katie both nodded and Crystal said "I'm going to have to go shopping no matter how much I hate being out in public. I need clothes for Daniel and I know that Katie is going to need clothes for Annie."

Katie nodded. "I didn't get as much packed as I would have liked since Tim showed up."

Gemma nodded and said "Actually there is a way for you to get both Annie and Daniel and even yourselves so clothes if you don't want to go to a Mall to shop. You can either give me your sizes and the kids sizes and tell me what styles you like and what you want and I can go for you. Or if I'm not mistaken since we have a computer at our disposal you can shop online and have the clothes sent over night."

Katie looked at Crystal and said "I like the idea of shopping online. The only thing is that we would have to use our credit cards and since Tim found me he more than likely knows what name is on the credit cards I have."

Crystal nodded but before she could say anything Jax cut in with "You two can use my credit card and just give me the cash if you have it. That way neither of your cards get used and it's less chance of Jim or Tim of tracking you both down."

Crystal looked at Jax and said "Are you sure?"

Jax smiled and nodded. "I'm sure Darlin. This way it is easier for us to keep your whereabouts quiet."

Crystal sighed and nodded. "Okay then we'll do it that way. I have cash."

Jax nodded and looked over at Juice. "Can they use your laptop?"

Juice nodded. "That they can but it's at the club house. I think if they come over tomorrow morning that they should be able to order what they want and get it the following day."

Jax looked down at Crystal who nodded and said "That works for us."

Jax smiled and said "I think that Crystal and Katie both need sleep. So how are we doing tonight?"

Gemma looked at the two girls and said "I think it best if we all just stay here tonight. There is enough room that we should all be able to sleep comfortably. Also Crystal as for cash don't forget you have what Luann left you also."

Crystal nodded and then looked around and said "If you all don't think it's rude of me I'll leave you to pick where you sleep at but I need to go and lay down. I feel like I'm about to collapse again."

Gemma nodded and then smiled when she saw Jax swing Crystal up into his arms and carry her out of the living room. She knew then that Jax would make sure that Crystal stayed safe. She looked over and chuckled as she saw Tig swing Katie up into his arms before following Jax's lead and carrying Katie out of the living room. She also knew then that Tig would make sure that Katie stayed safe. She looked around the living room at the rest of the guys and smirked when she saw the same look on all of their faces. "Oh stop staring and find places to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."


End file.
